


Hindsight

by Evelyn6



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-it attempt, Post episode: s06e04, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8313733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn6/pseuds/Evelyn6
Summary: Rumplestiltskin asked Belle if he could put a protection spell around the Jolly Roger. She said no.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I tried...

Belle was ready to admit that she had made a terrible mistake.

When Rumple had approached her earlier that day, she had felt such a turmoil of emotions that she hadn't quite known what to think or how to react. She was still reeling from the tape he had sent her, and the startling sight of him with short hair. She was still upset that he had turned, yet again, to the darkness and that he still didn't trust her enough to be completely honest with her. She was trying to remember why she was supposed to be angry with him - even as her heart warmed exponentially upon seeing him and hearing his voice. The back and forth of it all, the need to see him make changes yet loving him just the way he was, was overwhelming.

When he had told her that she was in danger, that people would try to use her as a pawn against him, she had rolled her eyes. It was nothing new, after all. Regina had locked her away for almost thirty years simply to have her as leverage against him. She knew the gauntlet that her love for him - and his for her - placed over her head. And she had long ago accepted it. But she was tired of being treated like a trinket that he was terrified would break. She didn't want him to place a protection spell around the ship. She didn't need his protection; she needed _him_. His love, his honesty, his trust.

Of course, all of that seemed silly and unimportant, now, because it had turned out he was right.

Jekyll had smashed the seashell before she had a chance to yell for Killian's help. She had swung the teapot at his head in a desperate attempt to thwart him, but it had only bought her a few seconds head start as she raced up the stairs to the deck of the ship. She could hear him stumbling behind her, felt his hand wrap around her ankle and tug - hard.

She let out a cry of dismay as she fell against the stairs, and she turned and kicked with all her might as she tried to get free. She managed to land a blow to his temple that was hard enough to dislodge him, but he was already reaching for the wand at his belt by the time she had gotten her feet under her again.

She made it to the deck, but had barely stepped clear of the gangway when she felt pain explode in her shoulder and she cried out as she fell into the mast. It seemed that whatever power his wand harnessed had grazed her shoulder, and she could feel the blood trickling down her sleeve even as she watched him step closer.

"Please don't... Please don't to this," she pleaded, her hands going to her stomach to instinctively protect the life there.

Still, Jekyll came closer, his eyes crazed and the wand raised before him.

Yes, she had made a terrible mistake. Rumple had tried to warn her, to protect her, and she had been too stubborn, too focused on other petty squabbles, to listen. And now, it wasn't just herself she had put in harm's way, but their son.

She didn't care what it would mean, or what consequences it might have. She opened her mouth and screamed.

"Rumplestiltskin!"

In the breath of a single second, a cloud of crimson appeared before her, clearing to reveal her husband's form.

"Belle." His worried face took in the sight before him and she watched as his face went from concern to outright fury as he looked towards the man who was threatening her. His teeth bared in a snarl as he stepped in front of her and, magic or no, Belle couldn't help but feel like he would always place himself between her and whatever or whoever sought her harm.

She swallowed around the lump in her throat as she watched the man she loved take her place before the crazed doctor before them, shame filling her at the realization of just how blind she had been to what was most important. No matter how often they misunderstood each other or didn't always agree with each other, it didn't change the facts. It didn't change that they loved each other, and that that love went deeper than anything.

"Now what do you think you're doing, dearie," Rumple growled, his fingers twitching at his sides.

Jekyll just laughed, a maniacal glint in his eyes. "What do you think, Dark One? Did you really think I would let what you did go unpunished? That I would let Mary's death go unpunished?"

Belle frowned as she wrapped her arms around herself, watching the two men carefully over her husband's shoulder.

"What _I_  did?" Rumple chuckled darkly. "You were the one to throw your little love from that window, dearie."

"She was supposed to love _me_ , not Hyde!" Jekyll yelled, advancing on them a step. Rumple took a step closer to her, his arm raised to increase the cover in front of her. "And you gave him to her. Now you're going to watch the woman you love meet the same fate."

Jekyll swung the wand in his hand, but Rumple was faster. He deflected the spark it sent their way and, with a flick of his wrist, sent the staff flying across the deck while he used his other hand to catch the doctor in a chokehold. He urged the smaller man to his knees and Belle pulled her bottom lip between her teeth to keep herself from interferring, breathing a sigh of relief when Rumple eased his grip and magicked a pair of restraints on the man's wrists. 

His attention was so focused on Jekyll though, that he missed the flash of movement that Belle saw from the corner of her eye.

"Rumple, watch out!" she cried as she threw herself forward, pushing him out of the way just in time. It meant that she took the brunt of the force for him, the weight of the rigging Hyde had thrown at him slamming into her already injured shoulder and knocking her to her feet with a sharp screech of pain.

"Belle!" she heard Rumple yell, but she was too busy trying to find her breath from where it was knocked out of her, rolling onto her side to make sure that he was alright even as her vision clouded.

He was standing, safe, subduing Hyde as best as he could with a gust of magic. Off to his left, Jekyll had gotten to his feet and retrieved the wand, grinning as he lunged for her while Rumple had both hands dedicated to trying to keep Hyde under control. She tried to scramble back from her position on the floor, her movement catching Rumple's attention. His eyes flickered from her to Jekyll and back again, and she saw anguish flicker there for the briefest of moments before he growled and freed one of his hands to send a blast of crimson at the doctor. The man flew back and Belle forced her eyes away as he landed against a harpoon tangled in the mast, the metal piercing through his chest.

The fact that Hyde let out a gurgle of pain at the same time took them both by surprise, but it seemed that the two men were more linked than they realized. As Jekyll let out his final breath and his arms fell limp at his sides, so did Hyde crumple into a heap on the deck. It was silent for a moment, just the sound of the ship creaking against the harbor before Belle heard footsteps hurry toward her.

"Belle, are you alright? Sweetheart, please look at me..." Rumple pleaded, his hands gentle as he lifted her head and cradled it between his palms, and despite herself she leaned into his touch, her eyes closed as she nuzzled into the impossible warmth that always seemed to surround him. "Belle, please..."

His voice was cracking as he kept mumbling, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks until she looked up at him and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. It was incredible, how all the complications fell away as they gazed at each other. There was no room for anger, then; no room for resentment or bitterness or anything but relief and such profound love that it took her breath away. She wished they could stay right there, in that moment, and just _remember._  Things were always simpler when it was just the two of them.

Only it wasn't two, any longer.

"The baby," she croaked, worry blooming in her chest as she pressed her hands to her stomach. "Rumple..."

She felt his hand close over hers, and then there was nothing but warmth as his magic spread through her. She felt the pain in her shoulder dissipate and her vision cleared, leaving her a bit lightheaded, but otherwise fine as he helped her sit up. His hands were still fluttering over her when he finished, reaching but not quite reaching, and it gave her hope.

"He's alright, Belle. I promise," he said softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. "And not just for healing me. Thank you for protecting me."

He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he closed it again and gave her a small nod instead. "I-I should go."

His shoulders were tight as he got to his feet, and he was careful to keep his eyes on anything but her. But they flickered to her once; not long, but long enough for her to see the longing in their amber depths. The same longing that was reflected in the very recesses of her heart. Longing to put everything else aside and, for one moment, just love.

"Wait." The word was out of her mouth before she even realized she'd said it, but once it was there she wouldn't have taken it back for anything. His eyes flew to her face with such hope, unsure but desperate _hope_ , that she found herself reaching for his hand to be sure he didn't leave.

"Belle?" he asked hesitantly, looking between their intertwined hands and her face.

"Come on. We'll have tea," she said, gesturing with her head to the gangway that led to the cabins. She knew it wasn't much. It wasn't a solution. It wouldn't fix anything. But perhaps it was a start.

She saw the corner of his mouth quirk into a lopsided little smile and felt her heart flutter.

"Tea," he agreed, following as she led the way. 

There was love, yet, between them. In hindsight, that was as good a place to start as any.


End file.
